A nuestros hijos
by Azuralina
Summary: Cuando Viktor decidió ir a buscar a su pequeño hermanito a su primer día en la escuela de ballet, jamás creyó que terminaría chocando con el amor de su vida. El gran problema es que es el maestro de su hermano, cinco años mayor y ya está enamorado de alguien más. Como si no fuera suficiente el que su hermano pareciese empecinado en interponerse entre él y su amado castaño. Fluff!
1. Y entonces te conocí

**Y entonces te conocí**

 _by Azu_

.

.

.

–¡Pero mamá, no es justo! ¡Te dije que hoy saldría con mis amigos! – Gritó un muy molesto y pequeño Viktor, con ambos puños cerrados y apoyados en su cintura, con el ceño fruncido y los labios sonrosados formando un puchero. Su madre se encontraba frente a él, con las llaves del auto en la mano y el celular en la otra, cartera de marca al hombro y un exquisito traje azul que combinaba con sus ojos, lista para salir a resolver un problema en la oficina como la eficiente contadora que era.

–Cariño, no exageres. Solo debes ir a por Yuratchka a la escuela de ballet y quedarte un ratito con él. Tus abuelos vendrán en una hora más, ¿bien? Una hora y serás libre.

Viktor bufó, aún molesto con ella. Pero su madre sabía que solo era pasajero; Viktor había heredado su buen humor y sangre liviana. Jamás conseguía enojarse por más de cinco minutos seguidos, y eso seguía siendo así pese a estar atravesando la terrible etapa de la adolescencia a sus dramáticos 13 años.

Ver al pequeño Vitya intentando ser rebelde era la cosa más adorable, aún más cuando hacía esas poses exageradas tan suyas, como si fuera el fin del mundo si no conseguía lo que quería, y sacaba pecho intentando mostrar una indignación que no alcanzaba a sentir.

Sabía que Viktor realmente no odiaba tener que ir a por su hermanito, su lindo hermanito gruñón, sino que solo intentaba hacerse respetar en esa casa de locos. Algunas veces daba la impresión de que, entre su risueña madre y su excéntrico padre, Viktor se perdía a sí mismo, intentando cumplir con las expectativas. Ambos, su esposo y ella, debían recordarse constantemente que el chico solo quería divertirse un poco durante sus cortas vacaciones de verano; que el mayor de los hermanos Nikiforov tuviese de vez en cuando una pataleta era natural, aunque en este momento no dejara de ser un inconveniente. De todas formas, ella tenía una carta bajo la manga.

–Vamos Viktor, no seas así. Prometo traerte algo de comer; una pizza, una hamburguesa o lo que tu quieras.

 _Las palabras mágicas._ Ipso facto, todo problema había sido olvidado – ¡Quiero pelmeni! ¡Y carne! ¡Y un poco de comida china! ¡Y muuucha _carne_!

–¡Perfecto! En la noche disfrutaremos de una deliciosa cena, cariño. – se inclinó y le dió un rápido beso en la frente – Nos vemos después, recuerda darle fruta a Yuri, ¿si?

–Sí, mami. Te amo, ¡cuídate!

Su madre se despidió y salió de la casa. Poco después Viktor pudo escuchar el sonido del auto al salir del garaje. Feliz ante la perspectiva del próximo festín que se daría, y por sobretodo extasiado porque las cosas hubiesen resultado tan fácil, Viktor tomó sus llaves y el celular, encaminándose a la escuela de ballet de su hermano. Quedaba a tan solo unas pocas cuadras, por lo que el viaje fue más bien una breve caminata. Cuando llegó esperó en la entrada junto a otras madres que, al verlo aparecer y demasiado ansiosas para el gusto del peliplateado, se precipitaron sobre él y lo bombardearon en preguntas y halagos. Su familia era conocida y querida en el barrio, y el pequeño Nikiforov se sabía lo suficientemente atractivo - o adorable, como diría el resto - como para suscitar una euforia colectiva entre las señoras amigas y conocidas de su madre.

Con una sonrisa tirante, entre toqueteos a sus mejillas y su largo cabello, recordó que este era uno de los motivos por los que en realidad no le agradaba tanto ser _tan_ popular. Una cosa es ser acosado por lindas y tímidas chicas de su edad, y otra el serlo por mujeres maduras que le sacaban en promedio unas tres décadas de diferencia.

Pero también tuvo que reconocer que su parte más narcisista se congratulaba por la forma en que la gente a su alrededor tendía a enaltecer su imagen. Los Nikiforov habían nacido para brillar, y Viktor jamás se había quedado corto al intentar demostrarlo. Sus excelentes calificaciones, su sobresaliente desempeño en los deportes y su variado dominio de lenguajes daban fé de ello. El ser reconocido y admirado era simplemente natural para él.

Con una sonrisa amistosa, que para un ojo más suspicaz el gesto habría rayado en la pedantería, respondió de buena manera a las zalamerías y les siguió la conversación, esperando con impaciencia que la clase acabara de una buena vez para poder ir a por su hermano.

Cuando por fin el guardia abrió las puertas, el Nikiforov fue el primero en ingresar al recinto - agradeciendo la suerte de que, por ser el primer día de clases, les permitieran a los familiares y conocidos entrar hasta las salas para ver un poco del ensayo y los primeros pasos como bailarines de sus pequeños -, ansioso por ver a su hermanito. Importantísimos motivos le hacían caminar a paso veloz por los interminables pasillos, casi corriendo, tan importantes como para hacer que él hubiese urdido un malévolo plan.

A decir verdad, Viktor le había _mentido_ a su madre.

 _Bueno, no_. Fingido sería la palabra correcta. Su madre era muchas cosas, pero no una mujer despistada. De haberle mentido se habría dado cuenta. Una opción mucho más plausible para hacer que sus intenciones pasaran desapercibidas era hacerse de rogar - _que dentro de todo salió bien, la comida es la comida y sus padres lo saben_ \- y hacer que su madre le ordenara - o más bien sobornara para - hacer lo que ya pensaba hacer desde un comienzo.

Aquí el chico más listo del mundo al habla, my dears.

Era un plan arriesgado, porque podría haber quedado en vergonzosa evidencia, pero era totalmente necesario. Las circunstancias justificaban su actuar.

Ese verano Yuri había insistido una y otra vez en ingresar a la academia de ballet que había abierto hace un par de años cerca de su casa. Nunca dio sus razones, pese a que podría haber ingresado al programa de verano de una institución mucho más reconocida; tan solo se limitó a exigir el ser inscrito y ya, nada de preguntas. Para ser un enano de escasos cinco años, el renacuajo lograba ordenar según su voluntad sin mayores problemas. Particularmente a sus padres. Y al resto de sus familiares. Y a él.

Y a todo el mundo, ha decir verdad. Maldito y adorable tirano.

 _Por algo es el favorito de los abuelos._

Volviendo a tema, a Viktor, más que a cualquier otro, le había extrañado muchísimo la actitud de su caprichoso hermanito. El pequeño gatito rubio había mostrado desde los pañales un afán competitivo para con su hermano mayor; lo que Viktor podía hacer, Yuri intentaba hacerlo diez veces mejor. Por ello, cuando el chiquillo declaró que quería ingresar a una escuela de ballet, específicamente para un curso de ballet clásico que sería impartido solo ese verano, dejando completamente de lado el ofrecimiento que le había extendido su hermano mayor de practicar patinaje con él en la pista que su entrenador - _su internacionalmente reconocido entrenador, que pidió en persona tener el honor de entrenar al futuro mayor prodigio del patinaje en hielo de toda la historia rusa, muchas gracias_ \- reservaba para su uso exclusivo, Viktor solo pudo sospechar de los motivos de su hermanito.

Mira que desaprovechar la oportunidad de oro que le presentaba Viktor, que solo se la había dado porque era su hermanito consentido, era como mínimo inaudito. El peliplateado no podía imaginar una razón lo suficientemente buena como para que alguien lo rechazara a él. A él. Otra vez, a él. "Rechazar" y "a él" en una misma oración era simplemente… _unbelievable._

Viktor Nikiforov se negaba a aceptarlo. Por ello, debía ver en persona que era lo tan increíble de ese lugar que había hecho a su hermano el pasar completamente de las privilegiadas atenciones que le prodigaba su pobre hermano mayor.

 _Sala… 7_. Bien, había llegado. Para su suerte, esa sala era una de las cuantas que contaba con una enorme ventana rectangular, desde la puerta hasta el otro extremo de la sala, la que permitía a todo aquel que fuera pasando por el pasillo el poder observar lo que ocurría en su interior. No podía escuchar lo que ocurría dentro, porque - según lo que le había contado su madre - todas las salas eran a prueba de sonido, pero al menos podía fisgonear. Con sigilo, por una de las esquinas, asomó levemente su cabeza, echando un vistazo. Las otras madres aun no lo alcanzaban, por lo que podía espiar con tranquilidad.

Los niños estaban en fila, de cara a él, concentrados en lo que decía una joven mujer parada frente a ellos. La mujer hacía aspavientos con ambas manos, señalando sus caderas y piernas. Luego, como intentando hacer más comprensible lo que acababa de decir, se ponía en posición y daba suaves giros sobre la punta de sus pies. Viktor, aun a la distancia - la sala era más grande de lo que había creído - pudo tomar nota de la experticia en cada movimiento realizado y quedó asombrado por breves segundos.

Entre una de las vueltas logró ver a Yuri. Estaba parado bien derecho, con la mirada seria y el cabello recogido en una coleta, sin parecer en lo más mínimo asombrado por los movimientos de su maestra. Más bien parecía ansioso, como si esperara el suceso algo extremadamente importante, y enviaba frecuentemente miradas a la otra esquina de la sala, en dirección hacia donde el peliplateado estaba, aunque obviamente aún no se percataba de su presencia. Algo o alguien tenía su atención y Viktor no alcanzaba a ver de qué se trataba.

La maestra acabó con su demostración y se giró, observando fijamente en la misma dirección que Yuri. Viktor pudo apreciar en primera fila como todos los niños se removían, totalmente emocionados. Su hermanito parecía exultante de la emoción, su normal dominio olvidado en alguna parte muy lejos de ahí.

Entonces, él apareció.

En un comienzo, Viktor creyó que se trataba de una chica; su figura esbelta, sus gráciles y delicados movimientos y el aura que desprendía, todo hablaba de un ser extremadamente femenino. Hasta que se dio media vuelta luego de decirles algo muy brevemente a los alumnos, dejándole ver solo la mitad de su rostro a Viktor, es que este pudo percatarse de que se trataba de un chico. Aun así hasta sus rasgos eran finos, de evidente ascendencia oriental, y si bien no los más hermosos que el peliplateado había visto en su vida, si eran lo suficientemente dulces y bonitos como para arrancarle un latido a su corazón.

El chico continuaba diciendo algo mientras se ponía en posición, siempre con una suave sonrisa, y esperó pacientemente a que la maestra terminara de apretar unos botones en el reproductor de música y le diera el O.K. Cuando tuvo todo listo, alzó ambos brazos hasta su pecho, tomó un profundo respiro y cerró los ojos.

Y entonces, él comenzó a bailar.

.

.

.

 _Soooou, hello. Mi primer Viktuuri •^• estoy taaaan nerviosa ajsjaj_

 _Opiniones?_


	2. Y fuí más honesto de lo que debí

Derechos de Y! a sus respectivos creadores

 _ **Y fui más honesto de lo que debí**_

 _by Azu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

– Bueno, Viktor. Las cosas son así y te lo vuelvo a repetir: todo parece estar bien – el doctor Strauss dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia los resultados de los exámenes que le acababan de realizar al peliplateado, soltando un suspiro cansino – Si bien tu presión estaba un poco alta no era nada fuera de lo normal, ni mucho menos algo por lo que tuviésemos que preocuparnos – miró el gesto adusto en el chico sentado sobre la camilla frente a él y le dio una sonrisa – Estás sano, chico. Y la verdad, lo único que realmente no puedo entender de todo esto es el por qué pareces _decepcionado._ ¿Esperabas alguna enfermedad o algo?

Viktor arrugó la frente.

– _No_ estoy decepcionado. Simplemente no puedo creerle. – el chico puso una mano sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, y frunció el ceño al rememorar el dolor – Mi corazón se volvió _loco._ Estaba seguro que de un momento a otro me vendría un ataque. No puede decirme que eso es algo _normal._

–Digo lo que tus resultados me dicen, Viktor. No creo que el dolor te lo hayas imaginado, pero eso puede haber sido producido por una impresión fuerte, y me dijiste que tuviste una, ¿no?

El chico asintió.

–Aunque te niegas a decirme qué fue, ¿hm?

Volvió a asentir.

El doctor suspiró – Entonces no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. Te recetaré un relajante muscular y un par de días de reposo, ¿bien? Si vuelves a sentir dolor no dudes en contactarme de inmediato. – le entregó la receta a su madre, parada muy seria unos pasos al lado de su hijo mayor y relajó su expresión– Eso es todo. Puedes vestirte y salir cuando estés listo. Buenas noches, Vitya. Nos vemos, Lena.

Su madre le sonrió – Gracias por todo, Liosha.

Una vez que el doctor salió de la habitación, Viktor giró el cuerpo hacia su madre, dándole una mirada apenada – Siento haberte molestado por nada, sé que tienes mucho trabajo. Perdón, mamá.

Ella avanzó hasta pararse en frente de él, rodeó sus hombros desnudos con ambas manos y depositó un suave beso sobre su frente – Puedes ser muchas cosas, querido, pero nunca una molestia… Bueno, no al menos cuando se trata de tu salud. Estoy aliviada de que resultara ser nada.

–¿Pero sabes que no estoy mintiendo, verdad?

–Te vi hiperventilando, Viktor. Por supuesto que te creo.

El chico suspiró, aliviado. _Al menos mamá no piensa que estoy actuando._ Aunque tampoco sería extraño, siendo honestos.

La verdad sea dicha; Viktor es un dramático por naturaleza, una diva nata que nació con el talento de exagerar absolutamente todo. La mayor parte del tiempo la gente que lo conoce bien descarta sus ataques melodramáticos porque saben que son solo eso, una exageración.

Cuando sus abuelos llegaron esa tarde por Viktor y Yuri a la escuela de ballet, luego de que el mayor les llamara rogandoles que fueran rápido por ellos, no parecían demasiado preocupados. Era de Viktor el actuar de la misma manera por cosas mínimas, como el encontrarse una punta partida o una uña resquebrajada. No sería la primera vez que todo se tratara solo de Viktor siendo _Viktor._ De haber sido una verdadera emergencia, el que hubiese llamado habría sido Yuri - y si no, algún otro adulto -. El hermano mayor no sabía reaccionar en situaciones de crisis, y eso era algo que todos en la familia tenían mucho más que claro.

Por ello, cuando vieron a su nieto realmente _mal_ el impacto fue enorme. Agitado, entre jadeos y apretándose el pecho, les suplicó que lo llevaran al hospital más cercano. Estaba pálido, apenas se sostenía de su hermano y se negaba a explicar qué era lo que le había ocurrido - aunque no es como si ellos le hubiesen cuestionado demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que parecía que su nieto estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiorespiratorio -. Fueron lo más rápido posible, sin esperar la ambulancia que había pedido la maestra de Yuri, siendo atendidos a la brevedad apenas pusieron un pie en la sala de emergencias.

Entre todo el barullo, su abuela llamó a su hijo y a su nuera, pero solo esta última le respondió el celular. Veinte minutos después la tenían parada a un lado de ellos, con expresión fiera, lista para patear traseros con su costoso tacón de diez centímetros si es que un cardiólogo no se hacía presente en ese preciso instante.

Por suerte, lograron dar con un viejo amigo del señor Nikiforov, quien apuró todo el asunto y dio la orden de realizarle los exámenes correspondientes al chico. Viktor, tirado sobre una camilla, sentía que se moría.

Pese a todos los síntomas y a las atenciones dadas, los resultados fueron concluyentes: Viktor Nikiforov era un adolescente completamente sano. No había problema alguno ni con su corazón, ni con sus pulmones, ni con ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Solo entonces comenzaron a interrogar al Nikiforov y este de mala gana se vio en la obligación de admitir que todo ocurrió tras una fuerte _impresión_ en la escuela de Yuri, pero solo eso. Los detalles fueron callados y no hubo nada, ni siquiera las amenazas de su padre por teléfono, quien finalmente pudo ser contactado, que lo hiciera hablar. Sea lo que fuera que ocurrió, Viktor se negó en redondo a hablar.

El chico volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando sintió a su madre ayudarle con su camisa. Ella seguia viendose irritada, y Viktor no la culpaba. Estaba preocupada, deseaba ayudarle y él no le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo. No estaba siendo justo, especialmente cuando su madre era la persona en la que más confiaba en todo el mundo.

Tomó un profundo respiro y alzó la mirada.

–Mamá…

Ella detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró. Por un instante pareció esperanzada –¿Sí, cariño?

Pero Viktor no fue capaz de hablar. Se vio repentinamente agobiado por la vergüenza y pensó que todo eso era estúpido. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

En lugar de responder la pregunta implícita en la mirada de su madre, le regaló una sonrisa tímida y sobó su estómago –Supongo que no tuviste tiempo de comprarme un poco de pelmeni, ¿verdad? Muero de hambre.

Viktor pudo ver como su madre lo evaluaba por un largo minuto, decidiendo si exigirle o no que retomarán el problema en cuestión. Podría hacerlo, y Viktor hablaría porque estamos hablando de su madre, quien mejor lo conoce en el mundo y sabe qué puntos exactos presionar para que su hijo confiese.

Pero así como ambos sabían esto, también sabían que ella no lo haría. Las cosas no funcionaban así entre ellos.

–No cariño. No tuve tiempo, y ya es muy tarde para que comas algo pesado. Mañana te haré yo misma un poco.

Viktor rió. Su madre no sabía cocinar –Ambos sabemos que terminará preparándolo papá.

–Bueno, sí. Pero yo le ayudaré con la degustación. Algo es algo.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, su padre los estaba esperando. Sus abuelos se habían llevado hace un par de horas a Yuri a casa, para que pudiera descansar. El señor Nikiforov se veía molesto, pero decidió no mencionar nada, principalmente por la mirada que le envió su mujer. Ya luego podría tener unas palabras con el mayor de sus hijos.

El chico era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar de lo ocurrido. _Pero no ahora, no puedo ahora._ La verdad, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello; recordar cualquier instante de ese momento le revolvía el estómago, y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para asumir lo que implicaba todo aquello.

* * *

.

.

El primer día de clases de Yuri en su escuela de ballet fue un viernes. Probablemente quisieron solo darles una suave probada de lo que sería ese curso de verano, sin agobiarlos demasiado cuando recién comenzaban, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los niños no superan los seis años. Una pizca de consideración que cualquier niño sabría apreciar.

Pero por supuesto, Yuri no es _cualquier_ _niño_.

–Papá.

–¿Hmn?

–¿Cuánto falta?

Su padre, encorvado en el suelo y mirando fijamente la pantalla frente a él, puso los ojos en blanco y reafirmó su agarre en el control de la xbox. Padre e hijo menor habían gastado la mayor parte de esa tarde de domingo en videojuegos; luego de agotarse con carreras de autos, ahora era el turno de una partida de mortal kombat. Yuri iba ganando, por supuesto.

–14 horas, hijo mío.

Diez minutos después, Yuri repitió la pregunta. El hombre, fastidiado por haber perdido otra vez contra su hijo, se encogió de hombros y lo miró ceñudo – Si tienes talento como para derrotar a tu buen padre, Yuratchka, creo que podrás arreglartelas para descifrar la hora en el reloj frente a ti.

Viktor, poniendo la mesa a unos metros de ellos, soltó una risita. Probablemente haya una sola persona en su familia que sea peor perdedor que su hermanito, y ese era su padre.

Su madre asomó la cabeza desde el pasillo de la entrada, con el ceño fruncido –Aleksandr, no le respondas así a Yuri.

–Sí, amor.

–Esta bien ya de tanto juego. Vengan todos a cenar, ¡la pizza ya llegó!

 _¿Había mencionado lo mágicas que son las palabras que impliquen "comida" en esta familia?_

Al instante todos estaban ya en la mesa, con sendos trozos de pizza napolitana frente a ellos. Los primeros diez minutos se los pasaron en silencio, simplemente ahogando su hambre en queso y masa crujiente. Solo después de acabar con la primera pizza completa, y disponer inmediatamente de la segunda, fue que el patriarca de la familia alzó la mirada y encaró a su pequeño hijo.

–He estado pensando un poco en todo esto de la escuela de ballet, Yuri.

El aludido lo miró, con medio trozo de pizza en la boca – ¿Ahg di?

Su madre le dio una mirada.

–Sí. Ya sabes, es un poco extraño. Creí que seguirías los pasos de tu hermano, o al menos los míos. Pero no pensé que irías por el ballet.

–¿No quieres?

–Nah, es solo que me extraña. Dijiste muy de la nada que querías ingresar a esa escuela, primero en el curso de verano y luego durante todo el año.

Viktor estaba igual de interesado en el asunto. Su hermano, pese a su escasa edad, no era la clase de chico que hacía las cosas porque sí. Desde que podía recordar, Yuri solo había mostrado interés por la pista de hielo. El resto carecía de importancia para el niño.

Cuando Yuri exigió entrar en la escuela de ballet, su padres creyeron que era para mejorar su resistencia, estabilidad y flexibilidad (que no es que un niño de 5 años sepa mucho de esto, pero Yuri es bastante listo y avezado en el tema por la influencia de su hermano y su madre). La sorpresa fue grande cuando el rubio aclaró que no era para eso, sino que estaba interesado _en_ el ballet.

Solo era extraño. Y Viktor, personalmente hablando, se había comenzado a sentir desplazado. Pero ahora él creía saber los motivos del niño.

Y honesta y sinceramente, lo entendía.

El pequeño rubio miró a los ojos a su padre e hizo un gesto con la mano, como si no fuera la gran cosa – Solo me llamó la atención. Me gusta y es exigente. Y creo que lo hago bien. No te preocupes, no es que ya no vaya a patinar.

–Es cierto, querido – intervino su esposa – Yuri solo está abriendo su mundo, y es solo un niño. No hay nada de raro en que un chiquillo se interese en más de una cosa – les envió una mirada cariñosa y acarició los cabellos de su gatito rubio – Yuratchka puede decidir luego en qué centrarse; lo que él prefiera estará bien.

Al terminar, le hizo un gesto sutil a su esposo y cambió el tema. Ambos padres sabían que su hijo no les estaba diciendo la verdad, o al menos no toda. Pero tanto Viktor como Yuri eran llevados a sus ideas, como buenos Nikiforov. Cada uno tenía su propio ritmo para decir las cosas; cuando se sintieran preparados para hablar, lo harían.

* * *

.

.

–¿Estás seguro que quieres acompañarme, Vitya?

–Sí, mamá. Todo está bien, de verdad. ¡Vamos, Yuri nos está esperando!

Hoy era jueves. Jueves. Viktor había resistido por tres días completos la urgencia que lo embargaba. _Tres días._ El lunes no había sido tan difícil. Jugó, escuchó música, bailó con su madre y le ayudó en las tareas del hogar. El martes le costó un poco más el mantener la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa, pero culpó a su padre por ser una pésima compañía. El miércoles fue peor de lo que pensó, y de no haber sido porque tenía hora con el cardiólogo - el que nuevamente le confirmó que es un chico sano - habría ido a esa maldita escuela de ballet.

Hoy, jueves, cedió. Simplemente no podía más.

 _Tenía que verlo._

Tomó de la mano a su madre y la animó a caminar más rápido. Ella lo miraba extrañada, probablemente reparando en sus manos frías y sudorosas. Aun así, Viktor estaba lejos de que le importara en lo más mínimo, demasiado ansioso para preocuparse en detalles. Tenía suficiente con su estómago revuelto y el maldito latido que había decidido hacer escandaloso acto de presencia.

Cuando llegaron, las piernas del peliplateado se tensaron en respuesta a su deseo de salir corriendo hacia el interior. Estaba temblando. Su madre, ajena al barullo interno del muchacho, ya se veía rodeada por las otras madres y conversaba con la energía propia de una cotilla consumada.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez Viktor tuvo que esperar a que abrieran las puertas y que los mismos niños salieran de la instalación. El Nikiforov solo entonces sopesó la horrorosa posibilidad de que los maestros no salieran a dejar en la entrada a sus alumnos. Viktor no había querido preguntar absolutamente nada más acerca de la escuela o de los maestros a su madre o a su hermano, temeroso de que se percataran de su nueva obsesión, y ahora no sabía cuál había sido la rutina de los pasados tres días. _¿Y si no sale?_ Tendría que esperarlo hasta más tarde, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para que su madre lo permitiera. Quizás fingir la llamada de un amigo, y perderla camino a casa. Eso le daría el tiempo suficiente como para esconderse en algún lugar y esperar a que el joven maestro de Yuri saliera.

 _Pero y luego, ¿qué?_

La pregunta lo desconcertó. En todo ese tiempo, nunca se había planteado qué haría después de verlo. Tampoco sabía para qué exactamente quería verlo. Solo sabía que _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Punto.

No tuvo más tiempo de revolverse en la incertidumbre, ya que en esos momentos comenzaban a salir todos los niños junto a - _gracias a todos los ángeles_ \- sus varios profesores. Bueno, no eran tantos. Pero Viktor no prestó realmente atención a eso; toda ella se encontraba puesta y dispuesta en hallar al chico oriental.

Él. _Él. Ese chico._

 _Esbelto, delgado, cabello oscuro, piel clara. Lentes. Movimientos fluidos. Ojos rasgados. Sonrisa suave._

Mirada triste.

No escuchó los gritos de cada madre llamando a su respectivo hijo, ni a su propia madre cuando alzó la voz al llamar a su hermano, y tampoco vio como él le respondía con un gesto y avanzaba en su dirección.

Todo estaban en silencio. Todos eran manchas difusas.

En aquel catatónico instante, lo único que podía escuchar con claridad era el errático latido de su corazón. Y lo único que podía ver perfectamente era al chico que avanzaba hacia él.

 _Oh, Dios mío._

¿Han sentido alguna vez ese entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, como si sin importar lo mucho que le rogaran que reaccionara, este simplemente se negará a hacerlo?

¿Han sentido esa presión en el pecho, ese revoltijo en el estómago, ese temblor en las manos, todo eso que te dice que algo _jodidamente_ importante está a punto de ocurrir y no terminas de saber si estás realmente preparado para ello, pero que al destino le importa una mierda y media porque hará que suceda de todas formas?

¿Han sentido esas irracionales ganas de correr, de huir, de perderte para siempre, pero no tienes idea de a dónde porque simplemente no hay lugar en el que puedas ocultarte de lo que estás _sintiendo_?

Viktor se sentía peor.

De haber prestado un poco más de atención a su alrededor se habría dado cuenta de que el chico oriental en verdad venía caminando de la mano con el pequeño Yuri, quien le había querido presentar a su madre y que este le dijera a ella lo bien que lo había hecho ese día. También habría podido tomar nota de que el chico se presentaba, y tras escuchar el nombre de su madre se giraba hacia el peliplateado con una sonrisa, esperando escuchar su respuesta.

Se conectó a la realidad de golpe cuando su madre le pellizcó el brazo. El chico se rió de su reacción y suavizó su expresión, como si entendiera lo que ocurría.

(Pero en verdad, no tenía la menor idea).

–Este niño raro, ¡has estado actuando tan extraño, Vitya!

Viktor la miro, sofocado, y luego volvió a mirar al chico, que lo observaba divertido. El castaño hizo un gesto con las manos y negó – Está bien, yo soy un poco igual. Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. Es un gusto, hermanito mayor de Yurio.

Su madre avanzó, interesada y enternecida por el apodo dado a su hijo, pero Viktor no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de eso, sus ojos nuevamente desenfocados. Yuuri _. Yuuri. Yuuri._

Yuuri.

Yuu-ri.

Cuando Viktor tenía unos 6 años, solía seguir a todas partes a su padre. Si bien el hombre siempre ha sido un adulto ocupado, de vez en cuando se hacía un pequeño tiempo y dejaba todos sus asuntos de lado para sentarse en el suelo junto a su hijo y contarle historias. Viktor amaba esos momentos con todo su corazón.

Su padre era bueno inventando historias maravillosas, aventuras fantásticas con protagonistas valientes y atrevidos. Pero hubo una vez en que la historia fue diferente. Esta no trataba de una aventura, de una feroz travesía ni de un hecho irreal que hiciera vibrar su imaginación. Ni de cerca.

 _Esta es la historia de cómo me enamoré de tu madre._

Pese a que era un tema que no le llamaba particularmente la atención, Viktor escuchó pacientemente a su padre. En el fondo, el tema le daba un poco de ilusión, porque conocía las personalidades de sus padres y creía que algo divertido saldría de todo ello.

Pero no.

– _¿Amor a primera vista?_

Su tono había sido de completa incredulidad. Aun con escasos años, la idea se le hacía estúpida. Pero su padre lo hacía ver como algo natural.

– _Bueno, no me enamoré apenas la vi. Fue más o menos 5 minutos después. A la media hora ya estaba seguro de que ella sería la madre de mis hijos. Y mira, resultó ser verdad. Tú estás aquí._

– _Fue un poco rápido, ¿no?_

– _Quizás sí, quizás no. En ese momento simplemente me di cuenta y ya, no es como si pudiese haberlo evitado. El sentimiento solo te golpea y uff! Sabes que estás perdido._

Viktor tragó en seco, repentinamente consciente de su alrededor otra vez. Su madre seguía hablando con Yu- _Yuuri._ Yuri, a un lado de ambos, miraba a Viktor ceñudo, como si de repente sintiera el cambio alrededor de su hermano. Su madre, ni corta ni perezosa, ya estaba acordando una cena con el chico y la otra maestra de Yuri, vieja conocida suya.

Justo cuando comenzaban a despedirse, Yuuri se giró hacia él, extendiendo una mano – Ha sido un gusto, Viktor. Yurio suele hablar mucho de ti y de tus logros, estoy feliz de poder haberte conocido. Y espero que ya estés mejor de salud.

Viktor se sonrojó, más avergonzado de lo que jamás había estado en su vida –S-si. Dis-disculpa por eso – su garganta se cerró y no pudo seguir hablando. _Demonios, demonios, demonios._

–Está bien. Tu hermano me explicó un poco. Tenías la presión alta, ¿hm? Quizás haya sido por el calor o tal vez…

 _Calma, por favor, calma._

–Hmmmsí, eso d-debe haber sido – _Jesús, cuánta elocuencia._ Las piernas de Viktor temblaban, y en un impulso de último momento mordió su lengua con fuerza, resistiendo la urgencia de decir algo estúpido.

Yuuri rió, haciendo que en sus mejillas se formaran dos hoyuelos – Seguramente.

Su corazón latió.

 _El sentimiento solo te golpea._

Yuuri alzó una mano y la agitó, retrocediendo un paso – Entonces, hasta mañana.

Viktor no pudo evitarlo, simplemente no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que ya tenía aferrado a Yuuri de un brazo.

El chico se giró, la sonrisa aún adorando sus labios rosados, dispuesto a preguntarle qué ocurría, pero Viktor fue más rápido. En los peores momentos siempre lo era.

–¡Me gustas! – gritó, creando un repentino siencio en todo el lugar.

 _Y sabes que estás perdido._

Para siempre.

.

.

.

 _Hellou otra vez. Me demoré un poco D; pero aquí está! ¿qué tal, qué tal? ¿va bien? ¿muy lento? Sigo nerviosaaaaa jaja_

 _Con respecto al cap anterior: MUCHAS GRACIAS a las personas que lo leyeron, que le dieron fav, follow y especialmente a las hermosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar. No saben lo especial que me hacen sentir. Gracias, gracias 3_

 _Por último solo quería mencionar que, si esto va como planeo, pienso publicar semanalmente. So, eso es todo por ahora. Noooos leemos. BAI._


End file.
